The Right Hardy
by Blazewind
Summary: Reposting due to rating change (which was probably a long time ago). Nidia realizes that who she thought she wanted isn't who she really wanted after all. Also, story has not been changed (including A/N's) since first upload.


THE RIGHT HARDY  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.  
  
Setting: Late at night in a hotel after a Smackdown taping.  
  
* * means internal thought.  
  
  
  
Matt Hardy walked with a pocket full of change down the deserted hallway. Since he had the  
hotel room to himself tonight, he was planning on buying a ton of junk food from the vending  
machines and getting a PPV movie. He saw Nidia alternately punching and kicking a vending  
machine while muttering under her breath.  
  
"Something wrong?" Matt asked, then mentally smacked himself in the forhead. Obviously there  
must be something wrong for her to be acting this way.  
  
Nidia turned and looked at Matt when she heard his voice. "Yeah," she said, then pointed at the  
glass. Matt came in for a closer look and saw a Butterfinger poised to fall.  
  
Nidia leaned her head against the cool glass and closed her eyes. "I don't need this right now. I  
really don't."  
  
"Bad day?" Matt asked sympathetically.  
  
"Absolutely. I'm really tired and I'd love to go to bed but my roommate brought a guy to the  
room with her and they're gonna be busy," Nidia did the symbol for quotation marks, "for a  
couple of hours."  
  
"Why don't you come back to my room?" Matt found himself offering. "I have a spare bed and I  
was going to order a movie...if you're not too tired." When Nidia looked undecided, he added in  
a wheedling tone, "I'm getting junk food," he jingled the change in his pocket, "and I'll lend you  
a t-shirt to sleep in."  
  
*Why the hell not?* Nidia thought. *He wouldn't be making the offer unless he didn't mind  
having me for company.* "Okay."  
  
Matt loaded up on junk food and Nidia helped him carry some of it. On the way back to his hotel  
room, she thought to ask, "Don't you usually bunk with Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's staying in Amy's room tonight. They've been exploring their relationship since  
shortly after he and Beth broke up."  
  
"Oh." Matt missed the frown that appeared on Nidia's face. She'd been harboring a crush on Jeff  
Hardy for a long time now, since before she'd started working for the WWF. She hadn't tried to  
approach him before because she'd known he had a girlfriend, but now to find out that he and  
Beth had split up and Jeff had already moved on... Nidia tried to push the depressing thought  
from her mind, determined to enjoy this evening with Matt.  
  
They chose a movie together - an action/adventure/romance flick about a sexy blond woman and  
an equally sexy tall, dark, and handsome man that saved the world together while falling in love.  
They watched avidly, sitting beside each other on the same bed and sharing the junk food.  
  
Towards the end of the movie Nidia's eyelids began to droop and inch-by-inch her body began  
to move closer to Matt's, who was resting against the pillows propped up against the head board.  
Matt, growing weary as well, barely noticed Nidia's growing physical closeness towards  
himself.  
  
Matt woke up sometime in the night to the TV blaring static. He was a bit surpirsed to find Nidia  
sleeping cuddled up next to him but he didn't mind her presence. He let himself enjoy the  
moment for a short while before carefully removing his arm from beneath her head and  
getting up to turn off the TV. While he was up he also cleared away the candy wrappers and  
empty bags from their 'picnic'.  
  
When he was finished with his two quick tasks, Matt turned and looked at Nidia's sleeping form.  
She was so beautiful laying there in her slumber and he hated to disturb her, but she couldn't be  
very comfortable in tight jeans, a blouse, and bra. He'd have to wake her.  
  
"Nidia?" Matt spoke softly, touching the side of her face. "You need to get up so that you can  
put something on that's more comfortable to sleep in." It took a few tries on Matt's part before  
Nidia began to sleepily open her eyes.  
  
"Mmm, nnn," Nidia murmured and tried to turn onto her side to go back to sleep.  
  
Matt turned his attentions to preventing Nidia from going back to sleep. When he managed to  
get her sitting straight up in the bed, he went to get his 'Twist of Fate' t-shirt - one that Amy  
hadn't cut up for him - for her out of his bag and returned to the bed.  
  
Nidia by ow was so tired that she was willing to do anything to get Matt off her back. "If I  
change into that shirt," she asked, her eyes barely open, "will you let me go back to sleep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Nidia began to unbutton her blouse while Matt looked on in shock. She was pulling off  
her bra before he thought to voice a protest.  
  
"Nidia!"  
  
"Mmm?" She looked up, holding her bra in her hands.  
  
"Do you realize what you're doing?"  
  
Nidia looked down at her bare chest then back up at Matt. "Yeah. I'm changing so that I can go  
back to sleep." The sleep haze began to fade from her mind and she realized what was referring  
to. "Oh! Sorry. I used to work as an exotic dancer and I'm just really unselfconscious about my  
body." She put one arm across her breasts - more for Matt's sake than her own - and swung her  
legs over the side of the bed, prepared to go get the shirt from Matt.  
  
Matt kneeled in front of Nidia before she could stand. Concentrating on her chest, he slowly  
reached out for her hand and pulled her arm away from her breasts. His other hand reached out a  
short way towards her breasts and stopped.  
  
Nidia watched the look of desire and wanting come over Matt's face. When his hand stopped  
mid-way between them he looked up into her face, asking her permission without words to touch  
her more intimately. She reached for his hand and placed it squarely on her breast, enjoying the  
feeling of her nipple rubbing against his callused palm.  
  
Matt's other hand released Nidia's and cupped her other breast. His thumbs began to work her  
nipples into stiffened peaks.  
  
Nidia gasped sharply and bit her lip. Matt glanced at her face quickly before moving more fully  
between her legs. In this position it was easier for him to lean forward and start sucking on her  
nipples. Her hands cradled the back of his head, holding him close to her as he created even  
more exquisite sensations within her.  
  
One of Matt's hands trailed down Nidia's stomach to the waistband of her jeans, deftly undoing  
the single button. She let her hands move down his back and began tugging on his shirt.  
  
Matt leaned away from Nidia and let her pull his shirt over his head, raising his arms to help her.  
Nidia threw the shirt aside then reached for Matt's head and brought him close for a kiss. At fist  
it was just a simple press of lips, but when Nidia let the tip of her tongue slip out of her mouth  
and flick against Matt's lips, he opened to her and drew her tongue into his mouth.  
  
While their mouths were busy exploring each other, Matt's hands returned to the opening of  
Nidia's jeans, pulling down the zipper. He began pulling her jeans off, urging her to raise her  
hips slightly so he could slide them down her legs.  
  
With Nidia sitting in just a thong, Matt stood and shakily guided her hands to his belt and let go,  
leaving the choice of continuing this up to her.  
  
Nidia could feel the tremble in Matt's hands when he touched her. He was nervous? She found it  
hard to believe. Matt was always so confident and self-assured. Yet there was no trace of either  
quality in his expression. She leaned forward and began licking the flesh around his navel.  
  
Matt's breaths began to come in pants. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take  
before he ripped off the rest of his clothes, Nidia's thong, and began pounding away into that  
delectable body. Finally, she started to unbuckle his belt. "Hurry," he whispered, eager to have  
his body bared to this beauty's gaze.  
  
Nidia heard him but didn't comply with his request. She continued to go slowly, wanting to  
draw things out as long as she could. She had a feeling that the pace would quicken once they  
were both naked on the bed together.  
  
"Please!" Matt nearly cried out.  
  
Nidia pulled his pants down to his ankles, letting him step out of them and kick them out of the  
way. "Silk," she commented, fingering the edge of his black boxers. She put her hand over his  
cock, which pushed out against the smooth fabric.  
  
Matt pressed against Nidia's hand, wishing he could feel her mouth on him where he ached with  
wanting. He bucked his hips at the thought.  
  
Nidia took pity on Matt and removed his boxers, his erection bobbing when freed from  
confinement. She ran a fingertip along the underside, smiling when a drop of precum appeared.  
She touched it and brought her finger to her lips, tasting what was to come. Matt watched as she  
lowered her head on to his throbbing manhood and took the head into her mouth, swirling her  
tongue around him.  
  
Matt grabbed the back of Nidia's head and began to slowly fuck her mouth, groaning in  
pleasure. When he felt pressure begin to build he pulled out, not wanting things to end too soon.  
He layed Nidia back on the bed and removed her thong, kissing along the length of her legs as  
he went. He then positioned her so that she was lying lengthwise on the bed, her head cushioned  
on the pillows.  
  
Nidia allowed Matt to direct her, then watched with a heavy-lidded gaze as he crawled onto the  
bed and spread her thighs, kneeling between them. One hand moved to her hip and held her  
down while the other spread the lips of her cunt apart. He leaned down, inhaling her scent. She  
was already wet and hot for him, he could see, but what he was planning to do would surely  
make the fire in her blood rage out of control.  
  
Nidia's body jerked at the first touch of Matt's tongue directly on her clit. Feather light strokes  
drove her wild, making her want to thrash about, but he held her fast. He began alternating  
between small, quick flicks with his tongue and long, slow strokes. His lips tugged on the core  
of her desire and had her loudly crying out her approval of his techniques. He moved lower and  
began thrusting his stiffened tongue at her opening.  
  
Nidia's toes curled as she revelled in desire. Who would have ever thought that accepting Matt's  
innocent invitation would have the two of them going at it in bed together? Not that she minded.  
Matt's ministrations were better than her fantasies of Dwyane going down on her - the way he  
flicked his tongue when he said, "Can you smeeellllllll what the Rock is cooking," was enough  
to inspire sexual fantasies in a nun. But Nidia would think about that later - or not. She gave her  
full attention to the man in the flesh that was going down on her. "Harder, Matt, harder," she  
gasped, telling him what she wanted, groaning when he increased the pressure.  
  
Matt could feel Nidia's body tensing and knew that she was approaching an orgasm. He wanted  
to please her and relentlessly plied his tongue between her cunt and clit, using his free hand to  
add extra stimulation.  
  
Nidia felt her first orgasm that night rushing to meet her. "Matt, wait, I want to cum with you  
inside-" But it was too late. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh," she screamed and clamped Matt's head  
between her thighs.  
  
He continued loving her with his tongue, ignoring her protests that she was too sensitive,  
enjoying the way her body jumped and jerked with the after shocks. When she was well on her  
way to a second orgasm he stopped and moved up her body, his cock poised at her entrance. He  
was about to enter her when he remembered something very important.  
  
"Nidia?"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"I don't have any condoms."  
  
Nidia looked panicked for a moment before quickly relaxling. "Shit, don't scare me like that."  
When he looked like he was about to say something, she interrupted before he could. "I'm on the  
pill."  
  
"Do you have a lover?"  
  
"Besides you? No. I take them to make my periods regular."  
  
"Thank God!" Matt reached for Nidia's hand and placed it on him, showing her that he wanted  
her to guide his journey. He felt blood rush screaming to his head as he entered her tight body,  
sinking in slowly until he was seated to the hilt. Nidia wrapped her legs around his waist and  
grabbed at his shoulders, preparing to hang on for the ride of her life.  
  
Matt began to thrust slowly at first, savoring the feel of Nidia's body tightening around him.  
They fit like a tailor-made glove. His pace began to quicken.  
  
Nidia slipped a hand between them, touching Matt's dick each time as it appeared. He withdrew  
and placed himself in her palm, thrusting at her as she caressed him. After a minute of this he  
pulled away from her hand and entered her again. Their bodies slapped together as Matt pumped  
hard and fast.  
  
Nidia forced her eyes open and watched the intensity on Matt's face as he concentrated on  
making love to her. When he withdrew again, she protested.  
  
"Get on your knees," he ordered. When she did, he turned her around and gently pushed her  
forward until she was supporting herself on her forearms. He guided himself into her, sighing  
loudly. Nidia was fantastic! He leaned over her, placing one hand on her hip and another on the  
bed.  
  
Nidia loved this new position. It gave her more freedom to thrust against Matt and she took full  
advantage of it. She felt his fingers slip over her hip and head for her clit, rubbing her there as  
they moved against each other. He was good, very good. He never kept at one activity for very  
long, moving on to different things, none of which failed to shock and arouse her more.  
  
They changed positions again, this time Nidia riding Matt while he moved his hands all over her  
front - caressing the tops of her thighs, thumbing her clit, playing with her nipples, touching her  
anywhere his hands could reach.  
  
"God, baby, I'm so close," she heard him cry. He grabbed her hips thightly and increased the  
speed of his thrusts, pounding into her from below. It wasn't hard enough to suit Nidia.  
  
"Roll me over," she told him, helping him to do what she wanted. When she was on her back he  
threw her legs over his shoulders, tilted her pelvis, and with a few furious strokes had them both  
exploding and calling out their desire.  
  
Matt collapsed on top of Nidia, still joined with her, and they both rested that way until their  
breathing returned to normal.  
  
When his senses returned, Matt realised he might be too heavy for Nidia to bear. He eased out of  
her and moved to her side, bringing her against his chest. A feeling of quiet euphoria stole over  
him and he smiled. He'd hoped but never really thought that he would be together with her like  
this. He'd been hit by feelings for her the first time he'd seen her, when he, Jeff, and Amy had  
been guest instructors for "Tough Enough". But she'd had stars in her eyes for Jeff. Now,  
though, she must see more in him than just being the brother of the guy she had a crush on,  
right? Well, tomorrow would have to be soon enough to deal with where their relationship now  
stood.  
  
When he figured that Nidia had fallen asleep he got up and went to the bathroom to clean  
himself up a little. When he returned, he found that Nidia had turned over and now lay on her  
side facing him. He stood watching her for a few minutes, his eyes roaming over her naked  
length before he rejoined her in the bed. He pulled the covers up over them and then lay spooned  
against her back, laying an arm over her hip.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, unable to stop the words from escaping his kiss-swollen lips.  
  
"Tomorrow, Matt. Tell me again tomorrow," came the sleepy words from Nidia's mouth.  
  
Matt's head jerked back. Nidia had heard him? He hadn't meant for that to happen.  
  
Nidia smiled drowsily, thinking of the three little words that Matt had just spoken to her. So he  
loved her. She felt feelings stirring deep in her heart towards him as well. Who would have ever  
thought that things would turn out this way? Certainly not she, who'd had a crush on the wrong  
Hardy all this time. 


End file.
